


Myslel jsem na tebe

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Czech Actor RPF, Partička (Czech Republic TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Sexual Tension, drunk
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash with czech actors in czech language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Myslel jsem na tebe

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Igor věděl, že to přepísknul. Vypil toho moc, oproti svému standartu neskutečně moc. Hlava se mu motala, chůzi ale ještě zvládal, zbytky čistého rozumu mu pomohly se zvednout od stolu a bez úhony vyjít na ulici. Ovšem místo toho, aby zamířil na hotel, tak se zarazil, jelikož mu na mysli náhle vytanula vzpomínka na…

Byl velmi teplý letní večer, právě měli představení v Bílině. Nebo Vrchlabí. Nebo Chrudimi, to je jedno, prostě se nacházeli někde venku. Během jedné z her se mu Ondřej záhadným způsobem (zřejmě to zavinil Michal) dostal na klín… Několik minut, několik málo minut se k němu tisklo jeho štíhlé tělo, horké kvůli panujícímu počasí, zadkem se otíral o jeho rozkrok, jako by věděl, co mu tím působí…

A není možné, že to vážně věděl? Nebo aspoň tušil…? Igor pochopením vykulil oči, vážně bylo možné, že by Ondřej zaregistroval jeho zájem? Snažil se nic nedát najevo, bránit se tomu, mezi přáteli se tohle přeci nedělá… V jeho stavu jej napadlo jediné. Prostě se zeptat. A tak se konečně vydal směrem k hotelu, kde vyhledal jejich společný pokoj.

Alkohol mu dodal potřebnou sebedůvěru, zaklepat se vůbec neostýchal. Možná se mu to jen zdálo, ale měl pocit, že otevření dveří trvá jeho mladšímu příteli nějak dlouho. Nakonec se ale dočkal a spatřil Ondru, ústa, překvapeně pootevřená, zbrázdil přátelský úsměv.

"Co je?" zeptal se a přejel Igora pohledem od shora dolů, hodnotil jeho stav, jelikož podle jeho výrazu poznal, že upito něco má. Igor se opíral o futra, nic neříkal, jen v jeho očích plálo něco, co tam ještě snad neviděl. Nebo možná ano, ale ne v takové intenzitě. "Vypadáš hladově…" plácnul jen tak, netušil jak jinak nastalou situaci komentovat. Jenže více už říct nestačil.

Igor se jedním krokem dostal dovnitř pokoje, dlaněmi uchopil Ondřejův obličej a přitisknul své rty na ty druhé. Nehýbal se, jen vnímal Ondrovo tělo, čekal na jeho reakci. Mladší muž pozvedl ruce, aby jimi chytil ty Igorovy za zápěstí, strhnul si je z tváře a rozechvěle ustoupil krok dozadu, Igora stále nepouštěl, pouze se na něj z větší vzdálenosti díval.

Zdráhal se uvěřit tomu, že Igor vpadl do pokoje a jen tak jej políbil. Ale jak… náruživě, odhodlaně a ty oči… hleděl jimi přímo do těch Ondrových, téměř vyděšených. Měl podezření, že Igor o něm už nepřemýšlí jako o příteli, chtěl si to nějak ověřit, ale vždy ztratil odvahu. Fakt, že Igi udělal první krok, ho zaskočil, stejně tak jako mu imponoval. Iniciativní Igor se mu líbil, uvědomil si, tělo začalo vykazovat první náznaky vzrušení, mezera mezi nimi zanikla, jak se opět jejich rty setkaly, tentokrát z Ondrova popudu.

Igor pátral v Ondrově výrazu po čemkoliv, co by značilo odpor, než ale stihl cokoliv najít, Ondřej se vrhnul na jeho ústa, ze srdce mu spadl kámen, odhadl to dobře, Ondra o něj skutečně stál… Objal jej kolem pasu a přitisknul si ho k sobě, jeho slabiny na Ondrovu blízkost reagovaly, ještě více pak na jeho povolnost, nechal Igora, aby mu vniknul jazykem do úst, nechal se natisknout na stěnu, nebránil vůbec ničemu.

Vlastně ho ani nepřekvapila Igorova dominance, přesně takového jej chtěl, dominantního a majetnického, tvrdnul jen z těch polibků, které mu rozhodně žádná žena dát nemohla… Stejně jako by ho nevzala pod zadkem. Ondra omotal nohy kolem Igorova pasu, cítil jeho erekci, otíral se o ni svým rozkrokem, těšil se, až ze sebe shodí to proklaté oblečení.

Najednou za svými zády už neměl stěnu, na chvíli zpanikařil, že ztratí rovnováhu, ale Igor ho držel pevně, dokud jej nehodil na postel a doslova ho nevmáčknul do matrace. Kolikrát si tuhle situaci představoval, kolikrát o tom snil a teď se to vážně děje, pomyslel si a nadzvednul se, když se mu druhý muž rozhodl sundat tričko.

Igor se vůbec nedržel zpátky. Hlavou mu rezonovala jen jedna myšlenka. Ondra ho chtěl. Nic víc vědět nepotřeboval. Odnesl si ho do postele, kde se vrátil k jeho rtům, neskutečně lákavým rtům, měl chuť je nejen líbat, ale doufal, že na to bude čas později. Brzy se mu zachtělo prozkoumat i další části těla, které se kolem něj tolik let producírovalo, aniž by si uvědomil, jak krásné je.

Lítostivost ovšem neměl v povaze, a tak jej nic neodradilo od záměru zbavit Ondru rudého trika, aby tím získal přístup k bledé kůži, než ale stihl podniknout cokoliv dalšího, jeho přítel se jal mu svléct několik vrstev najednou, docela zapomněl, že měl na sobě pořád bundu. To ale již za moment bylo minulostí, povalovala se na zemi společně s šedým tričkem, cosi se rozbilo, jak pokojem prolétly boty.

Igor se svými rty přesunul na Ondrův hrudník, moc dobře si uvědomoval tvrdost jak ve svých tak v Ondrových kalhotách, vzrušovalo ho jen pomyšlení, že je jeho přítel tvrdý jen z něj, líbilo se mu, jak jej hladil ve vlasech, zatímco se pečlivě věnoval jeho bradavkám a zkoušel jejich citlivost, trpělivost mu ovšem již docházela, chtěl ho vidět celého…

Mrknul vzhůru, Ondra mu věnoval rozverný úsměv, což Igora povzbudilo v jeho záměru, rozepnul Ondrovi rifle a vsunul do nich dlaň, jež se díky absenci spodního prádla okamžitě mohla sevřít okolo tvrdého orgánu, spokojený sten unikl z Ondrova hrdla, Igor se cítil podobně, ačkoliv netušil, proč, ale nehodlal to zkoumat, jen přejížděl po penisu svého přítele, mámil z něj slastné zvuky, jež lahodily uším, srdci a jeho vlastní erekci.

Ale on se chtěl i dívat, takže zanedlouho už zem okupovaly i kalhoty, Igora jen trochu zaskočilo, že Ondra neměl boxerky, ale na otázky nebyl prostor, hlavně ne ve chvíli, kdy ucítil tlak ve svých slabinách, Ondra ho stisknul přes rifle, v očích stejný hlad, jakým zářily Igorovy. Tomu z pootevřených rtů vyšel tichý sten, fakt, že ho právě dráždil jeho dlouholetý přítel… Kousnul se do rtu, aby nezasténal hlasitěji, popřípadě aby se neudělal jen z té myšlenky.

Přiměl se na sekundu slézt z postele, vysoukal se z riflí, odložil i spodní prádlo, a ačkoliv to nikdy nedělal, podvědomě tušil, že… Dotkl se svými třísly Ondrových, jeho zasténání splynulo s druhým, následně se jejich ústa spojila, zatímco se Igor svou erekcí otíral o Ondrovu… tušil, že to bude příjemné.

"Chci tě," zamumlal mezi polibky, strašně moc ho chtěl.

"Tak si mě vem," zněla odpověď, načež Igorovi došlo, že tak nějak úplně neví, co přesně by měl dělat. Samozřejmě jakousi vizi měl, ale zkušenosti mu chyběly. Ovšem Ondrovy oči, modré jako nebe, mu dodaly sebedůvěru, shlížel do nich, když pomalu, nejistě, sunul dlaň směrem dolů, až dorazil k cíli. Jaké bylo jeho překvapení při zjištění, že…

"Zrovna jsem… když jsi přišel…," zprvu mu nedocházela Ondrova slova, až jakmile dodal: "…myslel jsem na tebe."

Skoro jako film to proběhlo Igorovi hlavou. Jak Ondra dlouho neotvíral, jak neměl spodní prádlo, jak je jeho zadek kluzký… "Myslel jsem na tebe," význam té věty, představa, že tady Ondra ležel, co dělal… netušil, že může ztvrdnout ještě víc, netušil, že může být ještě víc nadržený, musel ho mít hned teď.

Uslyšel jakýsi zvuk, něco jako zavrčení, zřejmě to byl on sám, když nasměroval svůj penis k otvoru a bez problémů se zasunul, Ondrovo zasyknutí se změnilo v zasténání, tohle nemohl vydržet dlouho. Užíval si ten pocit, užíval si úzkost a tlak kolem erekce, Ondrovu blízkost, slyšel ho, cítil ho, vlastnil ho.

Vnímal, jak mu mladší muž vychází vstříc, cítil jeho dlaně na svých zádech, sám se díval, jak jeho přítel přivírá s každým přírazem oči, chvěl se pod ním, vydržel by na ně zírat klidně dál, kdyby Ondra náhle oči dokořán neotevřel, nevěnoval mu dokonale chtíčem žhnoucí pohled… Dával mu najevo, jak moc se mu to líbí, jak moc si vychutnává pocit, mít Igora v sobě.  
Bylo mu skoro líto, že nemá šanci to prodloužit, ale těsnost Ondrova těla jej příliš brzy dohnala k vrcholu, bylo to příliš intenzivní, příliš… krásné… proběhlo mu hlavou, když první pramen vystříkl do útrob svého přítele, zatímco ze rtů mu uniklo tentokrát hlasité vzdechnutí, nemohl a ani se nechtěl ovládnout, zvláště ne, když ucítil horkou tekutinu na svém hrudníku a náhlé uvolnění těla pod sebou.

Když otevřel oči, pohled mu padl na Ondrův obličej, z něhož na něj skoro pobaveně koukaly dvě modré duhovky, sršící rošťáctvím a radostí. Musel se usmát, ne, nešlo odolat. Tohle… tohle bylo víc, než vůbec kdy chtěl, měl jeho tělo, ale když se tak díval do Ondrových očí, tak věděl, že dostal daleko víc.

Víčka se mu začala klížit, přepadla jej únava jak z fyzického výkonu, tak z alkoholu. A Ondrova náruč byla tak lákavá…


End file.
